Frederwick
`Frederwick is the baby personality of Johnny Pickles, close friend of Zambi and Dabba Jr. In love with Emily Jr., and rival for her affections with Turdle, Frederwick is bright, happy, and has a rainbow helicopter cap and a lollipop machine gun. His worst enemy is probably FredeBot, the Robot Frederwick that was made to be superior in every way to Frederwick, who Frederwick has fought on many occasions, and usually beaten with the power of logic. There' also Draclia, the vampire (though not evil) version of Frederwick from a parallel universe where Frederwick was bitten by a vampire. Frederwick and Draclia have often fought, because Frederwick was very jealous of Draclia because when Draclia first arrived he became very good friends with Zambi, who was happy to have another supernatural baby friend around especially if he was just like Frederwick, and Emily Jr also had a crush on him since all girls find vampires sexy. Frederwick is also a superhero, Dr. Dolphin, who dresses all in blue and runs around fighting robbers and his arch nemesis Satan Sam. Emily Jr. was his love interest, and his rival for her affections was Turdle, though Emily Jr did like Frederwick, and only likes Turdle as a friend. But Frederwick and Emily Jr's relationship didn't go too far, when it was cut short by the DEATH OF EMILY JR!!!!! Emily Jr. was thrown off the side of a building by the Muffin Man in the Great Battle of Deedle, (not to be confused with The Great Deedle War, which was much more ultimate) and Frederwick jumped off after her trying to save her, but he accidently landed on her while trying to save her, saving him but killing her (even though she would have died anyway, so it wasn't Frederwick's fault she died even though he felt very guilty about it because he failed to save her. Frederwick then went insane with rage and sadness and tried to kill the Muffin Man, and nearly suceeded and was about to break his neck after beating him to a pulp (Frederwick can be quite strong when he's that angry) but Johnny Pickles talked him out of it (who was put into a seperate body from Frederwick temporarily at the time by Matthew's mind extractor machine) and Frederwick didn't do it. For a while Frederwick became kind of depressed, and when FredeBot Mark III replaced him AGAIN (check "th four corners of vg" page and "FredeBot Mark III" for more information) he did a spell with dark magik to give him powers, but it mucked up and resulted in taking Johnny Pickle's powers from him and giving it to Frederwick and also making him evil and become Frederwick Bad Boy aka DarkFrederwick. Frederwick Bad Boy then destroyed FredeBot and tried to destroy Deedle, but they tricked him into stepping into a richual circle and took back Johnny Pickle's powers and turned him back good. (more info on Frederwick Bad Boy on his page) Frederwick was one of the few people who actually survived the Great Deedle War, who was nearly killed by Jeff, but was just saved by V.G who had became good jumped in front of him when Jeff tried to kill him, and then Frederwick avenged him by killing Jeff. Frederwick also was the leader of the new Deedle which was created about 30 years after Deedle ended after the Great Deedle war. He was 20 years old and now called Frederick not Frederwick by then.